


Unfold Me

by orbiting_saturn



Series: The Misfit Boys 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This touching thing is new, but Sam seems to want it always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfold Me

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude in the _Misfit Boys 'verse_

~*~*~*~

They're on the outskirts of a wrecking zone, land destroyed by the passing battle of archangels. All survivors are vacant-eyed and lost in the mess of Heaven's war, while monsters and demons make easy meals of the scraps left behind.

A few had stood to fight and it was a rag-tag group of civilians that Sam and Castiel joined. Of seventeen, only they are left standing when the demons and monsters are beaten back. This seems to be pretty much par for the course. Neither of them so much as bruised in the fight as one by one, their temporary comrades fall around them.

When it's done, tired and weary, Sam and Cas go back to the house they slept in the night before. Though the owner is now dead, laid cut open in the road, they curl up on the living room floor, in the tangle of blankets they left this morning.

Sam crawls into the nest they built, laying out on his front with his head rested on his arms. It occurs to him for a moment that he could grab one of the throw pillows off of the couch, but he hasn't the energy to drag himself back up. Cas is beside him, fastidiously arranging the blankets around them before draping himself all along Sam's side.

They're both still cold from the outside, the chill air slipping into the clothes they haven't bothered to remove. Sam's still in his boots too, just in case they need to leave in a hurry and Cas seems to have followed his example.

For a while they just lay there, listening to each other breath, feeling the press of the other's body. For a while, it's enough to just be together, alive and unharmed. It doesn't last long though and before too long, Cas is angling himself closer, pressing in harder, hands clutching in the bunched material of Sam's sweatshirt.

"Cas," Sam says. It's not a question, it's just him saying it for the sake of hearing it. It's an invitation or a plea, he's not sure which. This touching thing is new, but Sam seems to want it always. And Cas never hesitates to take advantage of Sam's weakness, rolling closer, laying himself along the line of Sam's wide back, lips and tongue reaching out in the dark and closing the distance.

Cas bites at his neck, sharp teeth scraping the thin skin, wet from that smooth lapping tongue. And he nuzzles into the warmth there, cold nose inhaling and exhaling in shivery bursts. "Let me have you," Cas demands, pressing himself all along Sam's back, grinding his erection into the dip of his spine. Before Sam can even respond, Cas' fingers are dragging down his pants. It would be nothing to throw the other man off of him. If he protested Cas wouldn't be able to force the issue in any way, but that is the furthest thing from Sam's mind. In fact, his cock is diamond hard now, those words like fire burning low in his gut, making him pulse precome that slides down his exposed shaft.

It's so dark here, blankets pulled over them and panting breaths trapped inside. They're both layered up in bulky hoodies over their shirts, but a coolness sweeps across the bared skin of Sam's ass and upper thighs. Sam bites his forearm, stifling a moan, controlling the nervous tremors as Cas deals with hitching his own pants down. It seems filthy, the way their clothes are still on, only shoved far enough out of the way.

"Oh, god," Sam mumbles against his arm, voice caught in the bulky cloth of his spit-wetted sweatshirt. Cas is going to fuck him. He's going to get fucked on the floor in the quiet, cold house of a dead minister.

There's the wet sound of Cas spitting into his own hand, once, twice, and then the sweep of Cas' knuckles against the small of his back while he slicks himself up. Cas shimmies down a bit lower and glides the wet head of his cock down the crease of Sam's cheeks, punching out a shameful moan that gets stuck somewhere in his throat.

Cas' plump lips are resting open on the base of Sam's neck, hot breath leaking into the low collar of his t-shirt. Cas makes a pleased hum that vibrates down Sam's body, coils in his tight balls until he's so hard he could pound nails with his weeping dick. And with a slight nudge, Cas is pressing up against his hole. "Open up for me," Cas commands and slides his hand around to grip Sam's cock.

He wants to shout, thinks he would if it wouldn't spoil the quiet, secretive air about them. Instead he sighs, all of the tightness leaving his muscles, relaxing everywhere but the angry swelling in his groin. Cas chooses then to thrust forward, the head of his cock punching right past the tight ring of muscles, stretching Sam open easily and grunting with satisfaction. "There," Cas mumbles low, releasing Sam's dick to grasp his hip. "That's just right."

Another couple of rough shoves and Cas is fully seated, balls flush with Sam's ass. Sam is fully trembling now, shaking and juddering, forehead smashed against his arm as he feels himself unnaturally stretched around and the invasive presence. "That's good, Sam. You're so good to me."

Nevermind that this is Sam's first time being fucked. Nevermind that his ass is burning and clenching in protest. Cas just starts thrusting, ignoring the friction catch of their skin in the too-intimate places. He rides Sam's ass with quick demanding pushes, in and out, in and out until all Sam can do is force his body to relax for it. Eyes clenched shut, face buried in his crossed arms while Cas fucks him relentlessly. His body responds quickly, opening up, hips tilting back for the next rough strike and suddenly his prostate gets nailed dead-on. Sam couldn't contain his shocked grunt of pleasure even if he tried.

Something about that sounds gets Cas going. His grip on Sam's hip tightens, his other hand comes up to wrap in Sam's sweaty hair, pushes his face even tighter into the cradle of his arms. Cas' pelvis presses flush against Sam's ass, digging deeper than even before and his thrusting is deep and shallow, short punches of hips. "You like this?" he asks close to Sam's ear. "You like me inside of you?"

Castiel is almost always more concerned with his own pleasure than he is Sam's, but he seems to find something close to amusement by how much that turns Sam on. Sam has never been so grossly used before, never had the opportunity to learn what it would do to him. All he can do is whine in response while Cas ruts against him, filling him to capacity with each burning shove.

Sam feels trapped in the cocoon of blankets, under the press of Cas' body. He wants to spread his legs, take Cas even deeper, but his thighs are caged in by the gritty denim of his rucked down jeans. It all coalesces into the hottest thing ever while his prostate gets rubbed and grazed by every sharp jab of Cas' shifting cock.

"Tell me you're mine," Cas grits out, voice strained with pleasure and Sam can tell he's getting close. So close and Sam is right there with him.

"'m yours," Sam manages to babble out, face screwing up with tension as Cas' grip tightens in his hair.

"You're mine," Cas confirms, panting his claim, stubble scraping the skin of Sam's neck as his thrusts become erratic. His hips start churning frantically, skin-slapping sounds fill Sam's ears over the harshness of their breathing. Cas pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in, nailing Sam's prostate so hard that he bucks and shudders. Sam's balls tighten up and it's only two more thrusts, just like that, and he's spurting all across the blankets, coming so hard his body quakes with it.

Cas screws into him, hard and tight before he starts to pulse inside. Sam can feel every jerk and twitch of Cas' dick, hot come slicking him up to ease the burn. He's silent as the grave while he rides out his orgasm, gripping Sam ever tighter and shoving so deep inside he might come out on the other side. For Sam's part, he lies there and takes it, takes everything Cas has to give him and wonders at how he never knew this part of him existed.

When it's all over, Cas collapses on top of him, softening inside of Sam. Come starts to leak out and Sam shifts in discomfort, but Cas gasps when he inadvertently clenches around the base of his over-sensitized prick. "Stay still," Cas grunts and palms the back of Sam's head.

"Are you ever planning to pull out?" Sam mutters irritably, laying in a puddle of his own come. He's warm and sweaty, filthy from both of their spent seed and it was all hot when it was happening, but now he'd really like to clean himself up.

"Eventually," Cas tilts his head up and answers, lips catching on Sam's earlobe and sending another shiver through his body.

Sam settles himself in to wait, privately admitting that he doesn't too much mind the added intimacy. It's only in these after moments that he ever feels any kind of rough affection from the former angel anyway. So he sighs and feels the slowing heartbeat against the flat of his back, closes his eyes and lets himself have what was never meant to be his.

(End)


End file.
